


Packing

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron trusts Nasir to decide what to pack when they travel to Vesuvius. Nasir has to guess what to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: nasir overpacking because AGRON MIGHT NEED ALL THESE THINGS turns out agron needs the one thing that he d idn’t pack whoops

The preparations were underway for their journey to Vesuvius. The villa was bustling with activity as people took what they could. Which brought Nasir to a rather pressing question.

“Agron.” He finally spotted the familiar face, someone who was not often apart from him but currently had other matters to attend to.

“Nasir.” In spite of his hurried voice, Agron smiled at him. “I have little time. There is still more planning.”

“A subject on which I wished to speak.” Nasir had to dodge someone rushing past him. “What would you see carried with us?”

“I do not know this villa.” Agron brushed off the question, looking to the side where Spartacus stood with several of the other gladiators. “Stock what you believe we may need.”

Nasir nodded and left Agron, ignoring the way his heart still beat a fraction too fast even as he left his presence. It didn’t mean anything. Agron had become a friend. He could not ask for more.

Chadara cornered him while he was packing and after his mind was full of thoughts. How did he feel? Was Chadara right? Was this simply an attraction and nothing more? He’d only let himself be taken by infatuation once, when he was younger. He’d had to end it before discovery. But this was not the same feeling as it had been then-- and now there was no dominus to punish him if he was discovered kissing another man.

Nasir turned his thoughts to the present and the task he had. What would Agron want? He had not lied to Chadara. He wanted them well supplied. Food, certainly. They would need clothes. What else did the villa hold? Rope? Wine? Charms to ward off evil?

Nasir snorted at the last thought but he found himself at a loss as to what you were supposed to take for one of these journeys.

In the end, he packed just about everything in sight.

 

Agron looked at the wood planks that made up the roof of the temple. They threatened to fall apart and crush them in their passing.

“Would that we had rope to repair it.” He commented to Nasir.

Nasir, whose hand had rested idly over the wound on his side, blinked. “I packed rope.”

“We lost half of the supplies while we too were assaulted on the way to Vesuvius.”

Nasir opened his mouth, unable to speak for a moment. And then he started laughing.


End file.
